LoR:Rise/Chapter 7. Sand People
...Of Something Painful... I open my eyes and look up. This isn't a dream like I had hoped. I look to my right and see Marie peacefully resting. Crazy night if I must say. I get up and put my pants back on. I catch a scent of pure amazement coming from the second floor. I head up the ladder to see Argorok brewing coffee. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and go over to him. I sit down on the floor in front and breathe in the scent. He gets up and goes to the closet. I yawn and look at Saria. Her hair looks wild and she sleeps with a big smile. I chuckle. Argorok comes back with two cups and serves him and I some coffee. "Whats so funny?" Argorok curiously ask? "You love her, don't you?" I ask him as I take a sip of the sweet and creamy drink. "Huh? Umm... Well... I guess I can say I do. Relyt. I don't think it's possible for me to not. She's just so much bro. She always makes me feel important, but not like everyone else does. Everyone sees us or well me as the next Link. She's the only one who sees me as more. Well other than you, Darvus and Ark. But I don't know. Just she makes me feel like more than family. Like I'm all she has. And I know I'm not. She just makes me happy and never seems to get mad at me. Fuck, even when I mess up horribly and or do something stupid, she wouldn't leave my side. Even if I do something bad to her or make her cry. Everyone we'll scold me and yell but she won't. She reminds me that how happy I make her and says she couldn't stay mad." He emotionally says. I nod and look at my cup. Empty. I pour more in and take another sip. "You know Relyt, one night when you were gone. She managed to come stay over with me despite her sisters nagging. We went up to the top of castle and just hung out. We had dinner, talked and just yeah. Everything was sooo perfect! The sky was clear and moon was bright. I had my head on her lap and had my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, the moon had her face glowing. I was so distraught by her beauty I hadn't noticed what she said. I responded like a idiot, "huh?" She giggled and said nothing. She kissed my forehead and began to hum the Song of Time. Do you know what she said Relyt? She told me she loved me for the first time. And I never got to tell her it back. I missed the most perfect thing ever Relyt..." Argorok cries. I stand up and pat his head. "She knows you love her Argorok. She knows." I smile. He looks up and smiles back. A hour passes and we're all set. Tatl and Tael come in just as they said. "Okay, we've found them all! Din's Pearl is located in the Gerudo Desert. Nayru's Pearl is located in the Snowpeak Mountains. Lastly, Farore's Pearl is located in the Sacred Grove." Tatl quickly and eagerly says. "Okay. Where do you wanna go Relyt?" Argorok ask. "Can I suggest something?" Tael tries to add. "No Tael! Let them decide and don't speak out." Tatl bashes on Tael. "Well now wait Tatl, let's here what he has to say." I say. "Well, the places we had flew over, each gave off different feelings. Nayru's and Din's both gave a similar presence but still quite different. Farore's... it was like nothing before. I can't surely say if this was good or bad but just... I think you guys should split up and take on Din's and Nayru's separately and then come back for Farore's together." Tael speaks. "I don't know Tael. That sounds kind of-" Tatl gets in before Argorok cuts her off with, "Great! I couldn't agree more with that plan! What about you Relyt?" "I was thinking just the same last night. I was actually going to suggest it!" I agree. "Well... if that's what you want to do then okay." Tatl says with an attitude. "Okay, well I'll take the Gerudo Desert. Tael, wanna tag with me?" I ask. "If it's okay with my sister." Tael respectively replies. "I guess. Just don't get in his way." She replies. I nod and we head down stairs. We take the horses and meet behind the barn. I take Veil and Argorok takes Steel. "Okay, let's meet back here after we're done." Argorok suggest. "Sounds good. See you in a bit bro." I reply. We clink are wrist and dash off in opposite direction of each other. Gerudo Valley We travel throughout a heated valley full of nothing but dirt for what feels like hours. The sky is bright orange with grey clouds. Its been a quiet ride all through. No monsters of any seen at all. "Tael, how much farther is it?" I ask. "I.. I'm not sure." His voice emits from my chest. "Can't you feel the energy? Like if its getting stronger or not?" I ask again. "Yes, well no. Its been the same since we left the ranch. I think though we're going the right way." He admits. "Yeah! Just look! Something's coming up!" Marie adds. She's right though. Some kind of fortress is coming up. And surely it did. We had arrived to the Gerudo Fortress which is home to Gerudo. We come up to the entrance and see that the wall has been has been torn down. The Gerudo Fortress is know for being surrounded by powerful, unbreakable walls. The wall? Vaati... you... bastard. We enter to find the town has been destroyed almost. Houses and wooden buildings have either been brought down or attacked. "What... how?" Marie manages to speak in awe. "I wonder where everyone is? This place looks deserted." I add in. We continue riding through the town observing it when suddenly a spear comes flying down at us. Veil is frightened and lifts up. Marie and I fall off as Tael comes out of my charm and Veil takes off. I get up and pull out my swords as she and Tael get behind me. "Who are you? Are you another comrade of Majora's?" A voice from the sides yells out. "No! I am Relyt!" I yell back. "Relyt? Prove it!" Another yells back. I split myself into four. "I have the Four Sword!" I shout. "Any shape shifter could do so!" The first voice from before yells out. "Fine. I'll show you." I say to myself. My clones come back to me. I put away the Phantom Sword and hold the Four Sword. The energy pulsates in it. I slice the air to form the triforce. It glows in the air and then flashes a bright light before disappearing. Silence erupts after. I can hear the slightest sound of mumbling. "We still don't believe you." Another voice says in a annoyed tone. I then take out the pendant Aryll gave me. Silence returns, for quite a while as well. "Come to the building to the right. Alone." Another new voice commands. So I do so and walk into the building. Inside is five men with rods, that seem to hold different elements, pointed at me. "Show me that necklace again." The center one commands. I do as he says. "The Order of The Triforce... I can't believe it... The prophets were correct, the time has truly come." << Past Next >>